


Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness

by TRKurtisTrent



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRKurtisTrent/pseuds/TRKurtisTrent
Summary: Accused of the murder of her former mentor, Von Croy, Lara becomes a fugitive on the run. To clear her name, Lara confronts a secret society - an alliance that threatens to take over the world.





	1. A heavy heart

**Author's Note:**

> A novelization of the game.

**Somewhere in Europe**

**The Graveyard**

**Kurtis Trent**

He stood there looking down at the grave as everyone started to leave the ceremony. the funeral of his father, the master of their order. _Is it my fault that he's gone? Is this my punishment for leaving him? Not wanting to fight with him in the Shadow wars. Is this why he was taken away from me, because I didn't want to fight?_

"Kurtis," a woman behind him said. "I'm sorry."

_She isn't the one at fault. I'm the guy who left._

Kurtis spun, facing her. She probably wanted to say something else.

She walked past him, looking at the headstone. Bouquets of flowers sat on the rocks - flowers that had been placed there, out of respect for his father.

The Graveyard had many of the order's knights who had fallen in the shadow war. They had been buried here in this cemetery.

"Steph-" Kurtis said.

_Should I reach her or not. Hmm, rather not_

"Eckhardt's going to find everyone," Steph said, tapping his shoulder. "Your mother can't come, so she gave me these."

Steph handed him the two shards and the Chirugai.

Kurtis shoved the shards in his pocket. The Chirugai clipped onto his belt. His fist clenched. "Eckhardt will die."

_A salty tear dripped onto the corner of his eye, onto his cheek. I have been training for the shadow wars all night in my youth and got lectures all day. No school father had said that I'm too intelligent. That I must keep my head focus until I'm ready._

"Kurtis-" She spun, looking him straight in his eyes. "Your mother is hiding with her people."

Steph sighed, glancing away.

"Good," Kurtis said, glancing away from her.

_My mother tried to give me the best life she could give. All the places we used to go. She would make sure that I at least had some friends there. My mother and father used to get into a lot of fights. My father didn't approve and I used to eavesdrop and hear my father say that I should focus on my training more._

_Then there is my little brother, five years younger than me. We used to be very close to each other and played like normal brothers until I left that night. The night I would never forget._

"Let me fight with you," Steph said, glancing at the headstones. Some were recently placed. The others were old and uncared for. "I don't have powers, but I'm a pretty good fighter."

"Steph-" Kurtis poked her arm. "I'm not gonna have your blood on my hands as well."

"But Kurtis-"

"No buts," Kurtis said, Why isn't my little brother here for our father's funeral? Those he even know that our father had been murdered? Is he also hiding?

"Listen, I'll need my brother's help. not yours. Any ideas why he's not here?"

"No luck in finding him, it's as if he just disappeared from the face of the earth," Steph said.

"I have ways of finding people," Kurtis said. _When I find my little brother. I'll make the Cabal pay for what they did to you, father. That's a Lux Veritatis oath._

* * *

**England, Surrey**

**Croft Manor**

**Lara Croft**

Winston flinched, his eyes snapping towards the doorway. The tray in his hands fell, shattering into a bazillion pieces. The sound tore through her eardrums as she entered the Manor's doors. She traipsed towards him and he just stood there. The old butler straightened himself. He placed a hand on his chest, surely trying to calm down his racing heart beat. She tried to move past the shattered pieces of cups. Presumably, he was on his way to give Zip and Alister their tea.

Winston grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. She drew tight breaths, choking for air.

"You're squeezing the life out of me," Lara whispered in his ear, his fruity cologne wafting up her nose. The hot tea seeped from his damp shirt, straight into her chest.

"I'm sorry, Lara but..." Winston paused, sparing her a glance.

"It's okay, it's in the past," Lara said as they broke the hug. He bent down, but she grabbed his arm, tugging him back up "This is my fault. Let me."

Lara crouched, her fingers brushing the shards of glass.

"Milady, I can't let you dirty your hands." Winston frowned. He bent down, reaching for the shards.

"Don't call me that," Lara said, picking up the pieces.

Winston said nothing. They gathered the pieces, heading into the kitchen. The shards were disposed of in the dustbin.

"What happened?" Lara said, leaning against the counter.

Winston switched on the kettle, the steam humming in her ears. "Your Uncle Errol tried to take over the manor. But we couldn't let him. Not until your body's been found.

Lara chuckled, tapping the side of her thigh. "Even now, huh?"

Winston nodded, smiling. "He even tried to bribe Zip and Alister. Fortunately, they're loyal to you."

"I'll have to give them a raise," Lara said, nodding. She smiled to herself. "Where are they?"

"Zip's in the tech room," Winston said. "Alister's in the library. Making sure your tomb-raiding career is safe."

_Safe, meaning that no artifacts have been discovered without me. And if anyone is going to discover them, it will be me._

The kettle whistled. Lara reached for the cupboard, pulling out four cups. One for Winston, one for her, and two for her friends. She placed the tea cups on the counter.

"Just bring me my tea," Lara said, strolling towards the stairs. "Tell them I don't want to be bothered."

Winston poured out the kettle, liquid sloshing in her ears. "Yes, milady. I'm sure they'll understand."

Lara nodded at that. Walking out the kitchen, up the staircase to her room. She stepped into her room. It hadn't changed at all. The bedroom was clean, almost as if Winston never believed that she had been gone for two years. Her king-sized bed still sat at the left corner, her couch with the small table was still at the middle, and her walk-in closet still had all of her clothes. Nothing had been touched - just cleaned and well-loved until she eventually returned.

_Thank Winston for that._

Lara sighed, placing her bag on the bed. She walked out of the room and into the balcony, staring at the sunset, breathing a sigh. _What am I gonna do now? I'm not going back to tomb-raiding anytime soon. I don't even want to go back to tombs._ The birds flew by, soaring through the clouds. Free to go wherever they want. _What is out there for me, besides tomb-raiding?_


	2. Lost and found

**The Airport**

**Kurtis Trent**

Five days later, Kurtis got to the airport ready to go to Utah, his old hometown. He sat on the chair waiting for his plane until Steph's voice neared him.

"Kurtis."

He stood up. "Steph, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you this," Steph said, handing him the file. "I found something on your brother and the last place he's been."

"Thanks," Kurtis said, taking the file. "Looks like I'm changing my flight."

Steph chuckled, touching his shoulder. "Just be careful."

Her fingers trailed down his arm, goosebumps running through the hairs on his skin.

"Gunderson was blind," Kurtis said. "When he found out who I was, I quickly escaped."

"Still he knows how you move," Steph said, her hand leaving his arm. "He gave Eckhardt the tips to track you down."

"I have to go. Go into hiding until the Cabal is no more." Kurtis said.

Steph smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

Kurtis sighed, heading over to airline kiosks to change his flight so that he was headed for London. The lady smiled at him as he approached.

"How may I help you, sir?" the kiosk lady said.

"Can I change my flight to London, please?" Kurtis said, handing her the ticket he bought an hour ago.

"Yes, sir," the kiosk lady said, typing on her computer and printing a new ticket.

"Here you go, sir," the kiosk lady said, handing Kurtis the ticket. "The flight leaves in one hour."

After doing this he went back to a chair and sat and waited again.

While he waited he took the file and opened it up.

_Does my brother even know that father was murdered? I have no idea. But I'll go tell him. Then I'll see what his reaction is. Maybe something happened so he didn't want to come to the funeral. Whatever it is, I'll get it out of him._

_1999: He went to Egypt to meet up with a woman known as Lara Croft. They were digging for the Amulet of Horus. Something went wrong and Lady Croft was buried underneath a temple after it collapsed. Rumors say that they had released Seth and Miss Croft had imprisoned him again but this led to her being buried alive._

_2000: William and Werner von Croy were still busy digging and searching for the Lady's body but the government came and took away the digging forms. The government said that the temple was more important than one person's life. It was their ancestors greatest work and should be left alone. William stayed in Egypt and went on studying the ruins of the pyramids in the area. Trying his best to find another way to find the Lady._

_2001: William decided to pack up all his things and give up the search for Miss Croft. He left Egypt and has been traveling all over the world. From Egypt, to Roma, to Japan back to his home town in Utah._

_2002(Present year): A week ago William traveled to London._

The intercom came to life and his location was up next. He got up and walked to the plane.

* * *

**Surrey, England**

**Croft Manor**

**Lara Croft**

Lara shifted over the sheets. The door creaked opened, making her open her eyes.

Winston stepping through the doorway, a tray in his hands.

_Ah breakfast, wonderful._

"Rise and shine, Lara," Winston said, setting down the tray at the end of the bed. "It's a beautiful day."

"Morning, Winston," Lara said, sitting up straight.

Winston strolled towards the curtains, pulling them back. The sun flitted through the window, stinging Lara's eyes.

Lara placed her hand over her eyes. "Bugger."

"It's a beautiful day. Why not go and enjoy it for a change?" Winston said.

Lara lowered her hand, glancing at Winston.

"And why would I do that?" Lara said.

He only smiled at her.

"Because of this letter I got this morning," Winston said, handing her the envelope.

"Thank you, Winston," Lara said

He nodded and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Lara stood up, grabbing her cup of steaming tea. She walked out into the balcony. A week since she had been home, with only her close friends knowing that she was alive. She didn't want to talk to the reporters. Sitting her tea down on the table, she leaned over the railing - overlooking the manor's lush garden. She sighed, glancing at the white envelope and tearing off the top. There was a piece of paper inside, which she took and unfolded open.

**_Dear Lara,_ **

**_I heard that you returned from Egypt. I couldn't believe what I heard, but I'm happy that you're alive and healthy. I have something that belongs to you and I want to give it to you face to face. I know you're wondering what I want in return, well I only want to chat and see how you've been coping after the whole event. Please meet me in London at the National Gallery tomorrow at 1 PM. I hope to see you again._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_William Heissturm_ **

_William isn't just another person who had helped me back in Egypt but he was my High school crush back when I had to go to school in America. Damn those were the old good times. Father was on his dig and after school, he would take me to the dig site and show me what he had found. Not anymore. Father and mother had written me off after I told them I wanted to be a tomb raider. Father didn't want it and went on about how unladylike it was. Mother was angry. She said that a lady's only job is to go to parties and drink some wine. I didn't want that and so I canceled the wedding and left my father's house. Only 21 and on my own, that's when my Aunt Rose found me in the little village and took me into her home. After she passed away I heard that I was getting her Manor. The one I'm living in, how I miss her but she's gone like everyone in my life._


	3. Two years ago

After sealing Seth inside the cave and entombing him in his prison again, Lara raced through the gate. She went up the stairs and weaved around the sliding blocks, even jumping from time to time. A tremor shook the earth as rocks fell around her, her path leading to a gap.

_I need to get out before it collapses._

Lara jumped over the gap and turned.

She followed the tunnel, another tremor shifting the floor. A tile fell at her feet. Some of the tiles above bore skulls speared through their craniums.

_If I move carefully, I might avoid getting smashed by those big tiles._

Lara raced through the tunnel without getting crushed, jumping over missing stones and avoiding those she didn't want to step. Finally reaching the other side of the skulled tiles, she drew ragged breaths.

_Made it!_

Lara dashed through the corners. She raced to the left and jumped over a gap on the right.

Jumping again over a gap but this time only grabbing the ledge, she pulled herself up fast and rolled out of the way as a boulder rolled down. She stood up and moved forward only to stop at a fork.

_I don't have time for this._

With that, Lara quickly made her way to the right. She could make out the light in the tunnel, the exit.

_Now or never._

Lara moved forward only to fall into a pit, but she grabbed the edge again, holding herself up. Taking some breaths to calm her racing heart, she pulled herself up and leaned against the wall.

_I'm out of breath. My leg is bleeding. Shit._

Lara started walking to the exit, trying to hold on to the wall for support.

A shadow passed across the sunlit doorway. Lara looked up and stopped, drawing back as she saw Von Croy.

_The last time I saw him, he was possessed by Seth._

"Quickly, girl!" Werner said, waving for Lara to hurry.

Lara dashed toward Werner. A tremor knocked her off her feet.

"You back? No more Seth?" Lara said, pulling herself up.

"Your hand, Lara!" Werner said, shaking his hand as a gap split the earth.

_It's now or never._

Lara leaped for the opening and managed to latch on to a ledge.

"Good to see you again, Werner." Lara smiled.

"I couldn't leave you!" Werner turned away and left.

_He just left me._

Lara closed her eyes and fell into the darkness.

* * *

**A Shaman**

**Putai**

Putai and her father had ridden to the Great Tomb of the Ancient King, which the Westerners called "pyramid." They stood atop a hill. There, hidden behind a dune. A team of archaeologists worked hard on removing the earth from the fallen rocks of the pyramid. They were shoveling here and there and picking up heavy boulders to excavate a long tunnel. Others were busy loading the crates big and small into the trucks and jeeps.

_It's like they stopped and busy departing._

An older looking man with a limp, dressed in taupe grey, led them. He walked with a jackal stick and pointed to some of the workers at the pyramid. He was also shouting.

Putai could make out something about that they must leave her for dead and that they needed to depart.

"Look at those thieves plundering the holy places again," Putai said.

"No, this time they're trying to find a missing explorer," the old leader said, pointing at the man in taupe grey. "That's Werner Von Croy. He's trying to rescue Lara Croft."

Putai spat on the ground to ward off evil spirits. "She freed Seth!"

"For those people, there's nothing sacred."

"Then let her remain buried! She must pay the price!"

"Seems that's what they're doing. Look at that," Putai's father said, pointing at the drivers closing the back of the truck.

Werner stood in front of the pyramid, bowing his head. He pressed a dusty backpack in his hands, tears streaking sand down his cheeks. "They left her for dead," Putai's father said. "Let those Westerners take care of their affairs."

Putai returned to the pyramid that night and entered the underground tunnels of the Great Pyramid. Her Bedouin eyes guided her in the dark - a faithful ally of her people for generations.

Putai reached the end of the tunnel set by Von Croy's team. She removed the stones until her robes ripped. Her arms were injured, but she still didn't stop for a while. When she cleared the tunnel, she was dirty with dust and soaked with sweat.

She didn't stop trying, and struggled to unearth the opening. Her people lived outdoors and only knew the sky, the sun, and the moon. They never slept in a small place.

Putai looked at her.

She looked like a broken doll, her arms and legs twisted at impossible angles, legs bent towards her body. She looked dirty, as the dust had mixed with her blood. Soaking the ground with her blood made it no better.

Putai crawled towards the corpse and pulled its rough hair away from its face. The girl's eyes swollen, her lips and face covered with cuts and scrapes. Grey crept from the edges of her neck, like vines twisting over her chin.

"What should I do?" Putai said. "She's dead."

_Should I take her to her people? Or should I leave her here?_

The second option was better, but Putai grabbed the girl's leg and pulled.

Lara screamed.

Putai recoiled, covering her mouth. She gasped. "She's alive."

The Western woman opened her eyes and tried to speak.

Putai couldn't make out what she said because her mouth was dry and full of sand. She took a tiny jar of water from her tattered robe and brought it to the woman's chapped lips. She groaned as she swallowed the water, and she dropped her head again.

"Lara Croft?" Putai said.

She nodded.

"I should leave you to die," Putai said. "You freed Seth. You brought evil to Egypt."

"No…" Lara said. Gurgling. "I fixed my mistake... He's locked up again..."

A cough wracked the Western woman's chest.

Lara's wounds were serious but not fatal. Nothing Putai's wisdom couldn't heal. If Putai rescued Lara from this place, she'd live. If Putai left her here, she'd die.

'"This is it," Putai said as she dragged Lara by the hand. She hefted Lara over her shoulder and carried her to the camel.

* * *

Some Western doctors hardly believed the healing wisdom of a nomadic and primitive tribe could heal such terrible injuries, but Lara fully recovered.

The months passed by, Lara could walk again. Soon Lara started to ride with Putai and learned her people's ways. Putai started to become fond of the westerner, but she kept her eyes on her.

"These places had been forgotten in time by other tribes," Putai said.

"These ruins are beautiful," Lara said.

"Something bothering you?" Putai said.

"Why did you save me that day?" Lara said, looking at Putai.

The sun was at its lowest, a pinkish hue filling the sky.

"The spirits talked to me," Putai said. "I wanted to refuse, but once they talk to you, they don't leave you alone until you do what they asked."

They rode back to Putai's tribe.

The Bedouin taught Lara their wisdom and tradition, of the way they could heal broken bones and survive in the desert without needing food for weeks. They slept on the dunes and never went near the modern world.

As for Lara, she told her experiences throughout the world, taught Putai to speak French since it was the second official language of Egypt.

One day they stood at a dune. Lara sighed as Putai finished giving the camels some water. It was a long trip they made from Cairo to Suez. Yet they did it under the blazing sun.

"I've to return to England," Lara said. "My people still believe I'm dead."

"That crippled old man," Putai said.

"Once he was my teacher and mentor...now he's my worst enemy."

"But he tried to find you."

"He abandoned me." Lara sneered. "He's a traitor. He came so near. I could hear his voice, but I hadn't the strength to call him. He stole my backpack and left."

She spat to one side.

Putai wanted to tell her. Werner was forced to leave her for dead. After all, her father told Putai they had to leave Lara for dead. He didn't abandon her. But Lara, her friend, was full of hate.

_Lara would never forgive him._

* * *

**New York**

**Apartment block**

**Kurtis Trent**

In a dark room of the apartment, laying on the bed sleeping after another hard day has gone by, Kurtis still hid from Gunderson and his men. A knock came from the door. He opened his eyes, yawning. . The knocks grew louder.

_Wonder who's knocking this time of the morning._

Kurtis glanced at the clock on the wall - 4:30 AM.

He got up, grabbed some pants, and strolled to the door. He opened the door with his gun at his side, but he placed it back on the table as it was only his mother standing on the other side.

"Mother, how did you find me?" Kurtis said, waving for her to come in and showing her to the couch.

"I looked you up, but I couldn't find you," Marie said. "Steph came to me. She told me you're here in New York."

"What's wrong mom?" he said.

Marie had dark circles around her eyes. It seemed like she hadn't slept for months.

"A friend of mine lost her daughter a few days ago," Marie said. "A temple fell apart when she was still in there."

"I'm sorry, mother."

"She invited me to the memorial, but I don't want to go alone," Maire said. "Can you come with me?"

"What about father or William?" Kurtis said.

"Your father is still in the war with the Cabal," Marie said, looking down. "Your brother is in Egypt. He was with this girl who had died."

"Why is he still there then?" Kurtis said. "Why hasn't he returned?"

"They're trying to find her body," Marie said.

"Oh, I see," Kurtis said, standing up. "I'll go with you, mother."

"Thank you," Marie said.

"Just to say, mom, I have people on my tail, so I'm gonna disappear after the funeral."

"I understand," Marie said as she stood up as well.

Kurtis grabbed her into an embrace.

_Don't worry, mom, I'll always be here when you need me._


	4. National Gallery

**National Gallery**

**London**

**Lara Croft**

Lara walked around the galleries in the room, admiring the paintings and statues and other artifacts she and Liz had found in 1999. She couldn't believe it had been 3 years since the find.

Paintings of Lauren, the Amazonian. The paintings still creeped her out because Lauren looked almost like herself.

_It's like I'm looking at myself in the mirror._

Then there was the painting of the warrior, who almost looked like William. The only thing different was the muscles and determination.

_William is a lot of things, but a warrior? I don't think so._

Lara glanced at her watch as time ticked away. It was already over 1 pm and she was getting worried.

_Where could he be?_

She looked at the next painting with children playing together. It looked so innocent but the writing was what made her wonder at the mystery behind it all.

The war that would bring them back together.

_What war?_

Lara's thoughts were interrupted by someone behind her.

"I should have known I would find you here," a man's voice said and Lara turned around.

"Where else would you want me to wait for you, William?" Lara said.

_He hasn't changed a bit. Blue eyes, hair as brown as mine hanging over his face, hiding his eyes._

He stopped inches away from her, wearing a black shirt with a demon picture upfront, jeans, and boots.

_He looks even better than me._

"I'm glad you came," he said with a cheerful tone.

"You said you had something of mine," Lara said.

He smiled again "Ah, yes." He took off his backpack, zipping it open. He then reached in and took something out. He zipped his bag and placed it on his back.

"This is yours," he said, handing her the artifact.

"I can't believe it. You had it the whole time," Lara said, taking the golden tiger. It was as small as a fist but heavy like stone.

"You left in such a hurry when you went to stop Seth that you left it behind," he said as Lara looked it over. "Lara, there's something else you should know about the tiger."

Lara stared at him. "Go on." "There's a rumor that this tiger is the key to opening some kind of supernatural tomb," he said. "The same tomb these paintings might be talking about."

William walked to the Amazonian's Painting. Lauren stood tall and proud with the spear in one hand and the other holding her wounded stomach.

"Why do you think so?" Lara said.

"What I read about the tiger, they talk about the Amazonian's will to rise again," he said and before he could continue he then saw someone at the back of Lara coming from the next room.

* * *

**National Gallery**

**London**

**Kurtis Trent**

Kurtis looked at the building in front of him and sighed. His brother was in there somewhere. But the question was where? The place was big and he could easily get lost and then lose track of his brother again.

_I need to use my Farsee, but I'll have to do it in a private place._

Kurtis walked up the stairs and went straight for the bathrooms. He looked around the floor and it looked like marble with only six public toilet doors. He walked to each one, making sure there was no one there. Then he locked himself in the last one.

Kurtis closed his eyes and raised his arms, his palms showing up. He saw red first as his soul left his body.

Making sure his body was still safe, he leaves the bathrooms and looks for his brother. Going as fast as he could through every wall. He found William busy walking to room 120. Kurtis looked at the name and headed back to his body.

"Amazonian's story," Kurtis said to himself and walked to that room as fast as he could, but also unnoticed by the tourist and the staff. Kurtis neared the room and saw a woman, her back turned, but he could see William's face.

William looked up and saw Kurtis.

Kurtis walked closer to them when William took out his gun.

Kurtis ducked down for cover, looking at who William shot at, and saw one of Gunderson's men with a gun next to him.

_I could be dead if not for him._

Kurtis looked back at where the two were standing, the people screaming and running to the exits. He was gone with that woman.

* * *

**National Gallery**

**London**

**Lara Croft**

Lara didn't know what just happened, but she stepped back when she saw William take out his gun, shoot at someone behind her, and grab her hand, pulling her away as he started running. She had no choice but to run with him, his grip tight on her arm. She drew her gun with her free arm in case of any enemies.

_I still don't know what's going on, but I'll find out soon enough._

The duo ran out with the crowd of people into the parking lot. They stopped by a red Toyota.

"Get in," he said, opening the passenger side for Lara to get in.

Lara did as she was told.

William slammed the door close and shot at someone.

Lara looked at who it was and he looked almost the same as William. She couldn't believe it, but the guy just looked fitter, more muscles, and the look of war on his face.

William was shooting around him as if to warn the other man to back off.

_Who is he?_

Seeing the other man back off, William quickly climbed in the car and drove as fast as he could to getaway.

* * *

Kurtis had run out the exits trying his best to get out of everyone's way. People were panicking and the police sirens blared from afar.

_Better do this quick, I'm a wanted man._

Kurtis ran into the car parking area and he could see them.

William had slammed the door shut at the passenger's side as the woman climbed in. William started shooting at Kurtis, but Kurtis noticed his brother was shooting around him.

_I should maybe back off for now._

As Kurtis stepped back, he saw William climb into the car and speed off down the road.

Damn! I let him get away. But something says he's not happy to see me.

Kurtis ran to his bike and climbed on, starting the engine. He sped off in the same direction, hoping to catch them.

A gunshot behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Gunderson and his soldiers.

_Great._

* * *

**William's apartment**

**London**

**Lara Croft**

They walked into his apartment.

Lara glanced at him as he closed the door behind them. She still wondered who that guy was and why he looked just like William.

_I don't remember William having a brother back at high school._

"You want something to drink?" William asked, leading her to his little living room.

Lara sat down on the single couch. The living room looked like a mess. A lot of coffee cups on the table and papers scattered all over the place like William couldn't decide what he was doing. The couch she sat on squeaked. It was probably very old, the rough fabric tarring off.

"Water and some explanations to what just had happened," Lara said

He only sighed.

"Water coming up," he said and strolled to the kitchen.

Lara kept looking at the place. It wasn't house warming enough like it _just screamed get out of my place._

He returned with the glass of water and handed it to Lara.

Lara took it as he sat down on the opposite couch.

"You saw the guy I shot at, at the car?" he asked.

She nodded.

"He's my brother. I haven't seen him since I was fourteen," he said.

"Okay, but why did you shoot him?" Lara said.

"I shot him some warning shots," he said, rubbing his forehead. "I'm in some trouble and I don't want him involved in all of it."

"What kind of trouble?" Lara said.

"Please Lara, just stays out of it," he said.

"No, you're gonna tell me," Lara said, shaking in her boots. "You're gonna tell me whether you like it or not."


	5. William's apartment

**William's apartment**

**London**

**Lara Croft**

"No, you're gonna tell me," Lara said, shaking in her boots. "You're gonna tell me whether you like it or not."

"Look, Lara, it's complicated and dangerous. Please, just-" He was cut off by a hard knock on his apartment door. Then after the knock, a man's voice followed.

"William, I know you're in there. open up!" the man shouted. "Now!"

"Sssh,'' he told Lara, grabbing his gun off the coffee table and walking to the door.

Lara was right behind him with her guns also at ready. He peeked into the hole, his brother standing on the other side.

_This is so great._

William looked at Lara who was staring at him with a frown. "Go, Lara. Get out of here."

"Why? I don't run away from a fight," Lara said.

"No time for that, please, Lara," William said. "The window. There's a fire escape. Please, I'll call you when I'm done here."

Lara wanted to refuse, but he looked at her with those eyes that read _please just go._

Lara sighed and walked to the window, glancing back for the last time. She climbed to the exit and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

**Kurtis Trent**

Kurtis had arrived at his brother's apartment block after getting Gunderson and his soldiers off his back by dogging them through traffic and taking the highway to town. He glanced up at the building in front of him. The building was high and needed a paint job. At the door sat two children playing Kurtis neared them, they gave him an unwelcoming smile.

_They seem… scared… Maybe because of the crime._

Kurtis gave them a kind smile and walked in. He looked to see an office on the right.

_Could be the landlord's office._

Kurtis peeked in but no one was inside.

_Great. Now to find his room on my own._

Next to the office, there was an elevator with stairs beside it. The wall opposite the elevator showed all the floors with room numbers on them.

"Looking for number 70," Kurtis said, checking the list.

_Fifth floor._

Kurtis looked at his options and decided to take the stairs. He always hated elevators for numerous reasons.

He got to the fifth floor and walked through the hallway, weird noises coming from the numerous rooms.

_Don't want to know._

Kurtis found the door to the apartment and knocked as hard as he could so William would hear him.

"William, I know you're in there, open up," Kurtis shouted. "Now!

Kurtis didn't wait too long before the door finally opened and he found himself staring at the barrel of a gun.

"William, is this how you treat your only brother?" Kurtis asked as he raised his hands in the air.

"Kurtis, you shouldn't have come," William said, his voice quivering. "You don't belong here."

_What's going on and why is he so scared?_

"What's going on?" Kurtis said.

"I want you to turn around and walk away," William said, still pointing the gun at Kurtis's face.

"I'm not leaving my little brother alone. Not this time," Kurtis said with a sigh. "I already lost my father. I don't want to lose you too. "

The gun lowered and Kurtis saw his little brother's face more clearly. He looked shocked and Kurtis knew at that time that his brother didn't know that their father was gone.

"What do you mean? What happened?" William asked, walking away into the living room area.

Kurtis stood there for a few seconds looking at the area in front of him. There was an old sofa with a rigid and coarse frame, two chairs stood opposite the sofa sides, and a small coffee table in the middle. On the left sat a small kitchen with a few counters, a stove, a small fridge, and a sink.

Kurtis closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the chairs as William stood at the window looking down at the streets below.

"Father was murdered," Kurtis said, breaking the silence.

William turned around and looked at Kurtis, tears forming in his eyes.

"No…" he said and sat down on the sofa, cupping his head. "Why didn't anyone tell me."

"I came to find you because I didn't see you at the funeral. Thought you just didn't want to be there," Kurtis said. "Wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Thanks, brother. But I didn't know," William said. "I talked to our father on the phone a month ago. Told him I'll meet him in Turkey. But that was only for next week and I hadn't heard from him since."

"I found out a day before his funeral. Steph searched for me and told me," Kurtis said. "I thought they let you know."

"Oh, well I didn't. Who killed him? Was it Eckhardt?" he asked and Kurtis sighed again.

"Yes, it was Eckhardt," Kurtis answered. "Well, so far we know it's Eckhardt and his Cabal members."

"Okay, so what's the plan," William asked.

Kurtis told him what he was going to do.

* * *

**Hotel**

**London**

**Lara Croft**

Lara arrived at a hotel not so far from William's apartment block. It was a small and old hotel. Not a lot of tourists used it, which made Lara happy. The fewer people to see her the better. She went inside the lobby and walked up to the receptionist. The lady looked old like the building itself, chattering as Lara booked herself a room.

Lara took the elevator up to the last floor and entered her room. It was small with a single bed and a bedside table.

She threw her backpack on the floor and fell on the bed. But just as she wanted to relax, her phone rang.

Lara fished out her phone, hoping it's William but she only saw an unknown number.

"Hello."

"Hello, Lara. Please before you put down the phone, listen to me first," he said.

"Okay, Werner. What do you want." Lara said.

_I've changed my number so many times and he still finds my new number._

"I'm in some trouble and need to talk to you," he said. "In person."

"Is this why you wouldn't stop calling me? Because you need my help?" Lara said. "Why should I even help you?"

"Please Lara," Werner said. "There's something dark going on and I'm in trouble."

_Let's just hear what he has to tell me of this trouble and darkness._

"Okay, where are you?" Lara said.

"I'm in Paris, I'll send the address to your phone," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you in two days in Paris."

"Thank you, Lara," Werner said and hung up.

Lara walked out to the balcony, watching the sunset.

_Looks like my past keeps finding me._

* * *

**William's apartment**

**London**

**Kurtis Trent**

Kurtis looked at William as they went through the info they both had on Eckhardt - where he was at the moment. Papers were laid out on the small coffee table, on the floor, and even on the sofa. They had to find the Cabal and fast.

"I gathered this info on Eckhardt ever since mom disappeared two years ago," William said. "Until last year and then father said I should leave it to him."

"Father never told you why?"

"No, I never asked him."

Kurtis's phone beeped. A message. He took it out, opening it. It was from Steph. He read the message out loud so his brother could listen in.

"Cabal is going to Prague in three days to meet up at the Strahov fortress. Eckhardt had hired a man five weeks ago in Paris to track down the fourth painting. Eckhardt is going to visit this man in two days at 8 pm. The man is Werner von Croy. The apartment is the Rue Valise. The Chantell building. Floor 4, door number 24. Hurry for Eckhardt's going to kill this man after getting what he wants."

William took out his phone and called someone.

"Larry, can you arrange a flight to Paris ASAP," William said. "Thank you, Larry. I owe you one...Yes, I owe you a lot. Bye." He turned to Kurtis. "We're flying first thing tomorrow morning,"

"Then we should plan how we're going to stop Eckhardt from killing Werner," Kurtis said. Then he saw his brother's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I know Werner. I helped him with a dig two years ago," William said. "That woman you saw at the gallery was the same woman who was buried alive two years ago. Somehow she survived and she still doesn't want anyone to know how."

"I heard about it," Kurtis said. "William, are you two very close?"

"Friends only, brother," William said, smiling. "In high school, we had a thing but it didn't work out. She's too much for me. She's kinda like you, stubborn, brave, smart, and etcetera ."

"Oh, okay don't start getting ideas, William. The less she knows about this, the better."

"Yes of course. I don't think she even wants to hear her Mentor that turned enemy is now in trouble."

Kurtis nodded and they went on with how they were going to talk to Werner and how they were going to protect him from Eckhardt. The night was going to be long but they needed to plan it all out.

Even how they were going to get into the Strahov.


	6. Werner Von Croy

**Two Days later**

**Paris, France**

**Lara Croft**

Lara arrived late at night in Paris and took a cab through the town. As they drove, she noticed the streets were quiet. It was strange, knowing that Paris was full of tourists who came to the city of love and all that. But seeing it as if it were a ghost town shocked her.

"Sorry, what's going on?" Lara asked the cab driver from her back seat.

The driver glanced at her through the mirror and sighed. "Lady, have you watched the news lately?"

"No, I've been a bit too busy for the news," she said, keeping her cool.

"Well, there have been very grotesque murders lately. The press calls it the Monstrum killer," he said. "This person kills you, rips your guts out, and leaves weird symbols on the walls before they leave."

"They!"

"Look, lady, not my business. I do my job and hope and pray they leave me alone," he said. "We've arrived. Good luck."

"Thanks," Lara said, paying him and climbing out of the cab. He sped off as fast as he could.

Lara shook her head.

_I've seen too many things in my life to be scared of a silly man trying to kill people for fun._

Lara looked at the Chantell building in front of her. It still looked in good condition but there was also no soul in sight. As it started drizzling, she walked up the small stairs and entered the building.

It was as dead inside as it was outside.

_Let's just go to floor 4, number 24, and get this over with._

Lara took the elevator up the floor she needed to go to and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Werner's voice came from the other side.

Lara could swear it still sounded like he was afraid of something or someone.

She hesitated for a moment. "It's Lara."

The door of the apartment room opened up with a creak and Lara found herself face to face with the very man she once called friend and mentor.

Werner ushered her into the apartment quickly and closed the door. He sat down on the chair in front of a circular window and gestured for her to sit down.

There was silence for a few moments but Lara didn't want to be here so she broke it.

"What's this all about Werner?"

"Help me, Lara. I need you to get something for me," Werner said as he looked at his hands.

"Go on," Lara said, making Werner look at her. He could probably hear in her voice she doesn't want to be here.

"I'm tracking five Obscura paintings for a client called Eckhardt. But he's a psychopath."

He only wanted to use her again to get what he wanted.

_Things will never change._

"Why should I care?" Lara said, moving to get up and leave.

"Because I'm being stalked," Werner said, standing up and pointing to the window with his left hand. "People are dying out there."

"Handle it, Werner!" Lara said, standing up to face him.

Werner raised his hands, trying to stop her from leaving. "Lara, please." He turned around and picked a piece of paper up from the small table. He turned back and thrust the paper in her hand. "Look, go and see this woman, Carvier. She can help."

Lara spun to leave.

Werner grabbed her arm to stop her but she was too fast for him. She shoved him back into his chair. "Egypt, Werner." She leaned closer, pinning him against the chair. "You walked away and left me."

"Get out!" Werner pointed a gun at her side. She stepped back as darkness took over.

_Gunshots._

Lara found Werner motionless on the ground. She approached him. Dead. The absence of a pulse in his neck told her. She held him in her arms as thunder rumbled, the glass of the window flashing.

"Now I won't know if you would have said sorry," she said and kissed his forehead, laying him back down on the floor. She stood up and looked at her hands. They were covered with blood.

_Did I kill Werner?_

"The last thing I remember is him pointing a gun at me, gunfire, and then I blacked out," Lara said.

Sirens blared outside. Police, better get out of here and clear my name.

* * *

**Paris, France**

**Kurtis Trent**

Kurtis and William arrived late that night at the Chantel building. As they parked their bikes out of view, they saw Eckhardt enter the building.

"Brother," William said pointing at Eckhardt.

"Go with the plan," Kurtis said, looking to the door of the building Eckhardt already disappeared into. "You go through the back and block him or anyone from his Cabal. I'm taking the front door."

William nodded and snuck off to the back of the building. Kurtis slowly moved in the shadows of the building. Picking the door into the building, he noticed the elevator had just closed.

_He's in the elevator, better move fast up the stairs._

Kurtis moved as fast as he could. As he got to the fourth floor, gunshots roared from the end of the hallway. Not long after he saw Eckhardt coming out of one of the rooms. Kurtis quickly ducked behind a wall, hoping Eckhardt didn't see him.

Sirens wailed as Kurtis peeked around the corner.

_How are they always so fast in one of these scenes?_

A woman also exited the same room but froze.

_Guess she saw me._

Kurtis moved out of his hiding space only to see the same woman run in the opposite direction.

_No, you're running to him._

Kurtis ran after her. As he passed the apartment she had exited, he saw Werner's body on the flood. He shook his head and continued to follow her. She ran down the other staircase and she was out on the streets.

Kurtis backed off as he heard the sirens.

_Better stay away from them. I'm still a wanted man._

Kurtis went back and he found William busy cleaning his leg.

"What happened?"

"Cabal!" William said and pointed to a van speeding by fast. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Eckhardt killed Werner." Kurtis sighed. "But we have a small problem."

"What problem?" William said, releasing his leg and looking at his brother.

"There was a woman also leaving the apartment but she didn't look like Cabal and I figure that Eckhardt kept her alive for some reason."

"Where is she now then?" William asked.

"She ran away from me. I couldn't see her face but either she's out there on the streets or the police have her."

"Then she's a victim of Eckhardt," William said, "We better find her before the Cabal those."

"I know," Kurtis said, starting his bike. They sped off to the nearest hotel they could find.

* * *

**Lara Croft**

Lara made it outside at the back of the building. It started raining even harder. Not wanting to be soaked and wanting to be as far away from the building as possible, she ran down the road and took a shortcut through an alley. To her surprise, the sirens rang again very close by.

Lara went full speed and ran as she never ran before, turning a corner only to find the police van had just stopped there. The doors of the van burst open.

Two dogs jumped out and ran straight at her.

Lara turned on her left and ran to the next building doors. She kicked them open, running up the stairs and down a corridor. The dogs barked behind her.

To her dismay, the corridor she'd gone down led to a dead-end aside from a window. She opened the window. Just as she was busy climbing out, one of the dogs jumped on her back, grabbing her backpack.

In desperation, she slipped the bag off her shoulder and fell on top of it, rolling off onto the ground. She stood up, resting her hands on her knees as she looked up. The dog still had the backpack in his mouth, the other one barking at her.

_They can't follow me._

Lara turned away from the dogs and rushed to a nearby door. It led to an enclosed courtyard. There were steps to her right through an ornate rusty gate. It led down a street level. She tried the gate.

_Locked._

Having no other choice, Lara vaulted over the railing and onto the ground below, bending her knees as her feet hit the pavement.

"This looks like a safe area, but I need to find a way out," she said.

* * *

**Hotel**

**Paris, France**

**Kurtis Trent**

Kurtis walked out of the bathroom as his brother called him from the bedroom. They found a hotel and shared a room with two single beds. On the wall was a small TV, showing what looked like a crime scene.

"Brother we have a problem," William said. "The police are thinking this woman you saw is the Monstrum." He turned the volume up for Kurtis to hear the reporter.

"As of now, no significant arrests have been made for this latest spate of 'Monstrum' killings in the capital. Seventeen have been reported so far. A woman was seen leaving the apartment of the latest victim, Professor Werner Von Croy. Described as Caucasian, brunette, about 1.8m and of slim build, she was wearing jeans, a denim jacket, and a ponytail. She is dangerous and probably armed. Officers are being advised to use extreme caution when apprehending the suspect."

"Well, at least we know she's still out there," Kurtis said, walking to the window, looking down the streets as it continued to rain.

"Where do you think we should look for her?" William asked.

"I'll handle the woman, we have bigger problems," Kurtis said.

"Turkey!" William said.

"Yes, you need to head over there first thing tomorrow morning." Kurtis turned and looked at him. "We can't let the Cabal find that last sleeper."

"I'm on it," William said, fishing out his phone. "I'll call in another favor and leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good, I can handle a woman," Kurtis said, glancing at the TV again. "How hard can she be?"

"Maybe she's hiding somewhere scared to come out," William said.

"Can be. If she's smart like running from the police, she'll be hiding maybe in the back streets of Paris."

"Just be careful, brother," William said and headed to the door. "I'm going to get something to drink,"

Kurtis only nodded and William left, leaving him to his thoughts. He took out his notebook and started drawing her.

_I only saw a glimpse of her but with the rapport, I can picture her already. She can help us find out why Eckhardt kept her alive._

As he drew on the white paper in front of him, the TV went on in the background, going on about the woman and how she'd been seen crossing a rooftop, busting open old building doors, dodging the dogs, and even slipping out of the policemen's view time and again.

_Interesting. She's strong. I'll give her that._


	7. Back streets

The place Lara was in looked abandoned. She walked to her right first but found the gate locked. So, she came back and looked up to see three sets of balconies going up the rooftops.

_I might just climb my way out of here._

Lara looked to her left and found a dumpster near the first balcony. She studied it first.

_Looks like it can hold my weight._

Lara climbed on top of it and jumped, grabbing the balcony with one hand. She quickly grabbed with her other hand and pulled herself up.

Lara looked on to see the balcony going around a corner. She followed it and went around the bend. She saw a ladder going up to the next balcony. But looking straight on, she saw a gate.

_Might be locked as well._

She saw a light that could have been from a flashlight on the other side of the gate.

_Guards._

She scaled the ladder up to the next balcony and out of the guard's sight before she got caught. Going to her right on the second balcony, she found birds flying away and another ladder going up. Next to the ladder, an open window led to an abandoned room.

Should be something useful there.

Lara slipped into the window.

The place looked like a mess.

The small kitchen was missing some cardboard doors and drawers.

Lara looked through it but only found some money in a bottom drawer.

_Not much. Only 100 Euros._

Lara looked away from the kitchen, seeing a bed upside down without its mattress. The place also smelled bad. She decided it was enough going around the place and made her way to the rooftops. She climbed out the window and took the ladder up to the third balcony, looking at the other side.

A canopy went around a drainpipe. She could use the pipe to climb up the rooftop.

The jump to that canopy looks challenging but I think I can make it.

She took a few steps back, drawing a breath.

The ground was far down. If she missed she'd be dead. But someone had to find her mentor's murderer and clear her name. She released the breath and ran, jumping only to grab onto the edge of the canopy. She pulled herself up and took some slow breaths, her heartbeat calming down.

A few minutes later, she stood up and walked to her right, turning to the drainpipe.

_It looks like it can take my weight._

She climbed the pipe. It cracked. She climbed faster. As she jumped and grabbed the edge of the roof, the pipe shattered.

_That was too close._

Lara looked up to see a railing in her way. She shimmied to her right and made the corner, finding an opening where the railing had broken off probably years ago. She pulled herself up to find herself on the building's roof.

_I made it. Now to get out of here and get to Carvier._

Lara walked to the opposite side of the building. On her left, she found another opening. It had a balcony below her. She lowered herself onto the balcony and made her way over to the other side, finding a gate with a ladder going down.

Lara heard a sound from around the corner. She went into stealth mode, peeking around the corner only to see a guard with his back against her, busy with his patrols. A key hung from his belt.

_I need to get that key._

Lara snuck up behind him and grabbed his neck. She punched him in the temple, lowering him to the ground. She unhooked the key and headed over to the gate. After unlocking the gate, she went down the ladder.

When she got to the bottom, she looked around and walked over a bridge. She froze, a helicopter's blades whirring above.

Lara kicked open one of the old apartment building doors and ran inside. She closed the doors, sealing them as she heard the police on the other side.

She sprinted to the last floor. As she did, the doors below opened up. Gas grenades bounced and clattered over the floor.

Lara looked around to try and find a way to open the door leading to the rooftop. She scanned the hall. It was full of boxes and crates. She found another door and kicked it open. It had a second door leading to the rooftops. She went outside and sealed the door behind her.

A wire went to another rooftop.

_That wire looks like it can hold my weight._

Lara jumped on the wire and crawled across. The helicopter came flying over the rooftops spotting her on the wire with their spotlight on her.

Lara jumped to the other rooftop and made her way down to another balcony. She ran through the building until she found herself going up another building's rooftop.

She stood still at the edge, seeing no other way out. She saw a drainpipe on the other side.

Lara backed up and jumped for the drainpipe. She held onto it and went down as the helicopter circled the building.

Lara made it safely down the street. Carvier's apartment block was just around the corner.


End file.
